Just to keep you safe
by MissNoble
Summary: Destiel, slash, fluff. Spoilery do sezonu 8. Dean usiłuje nauczyć Cassa żyć wśród ludzi.
1. Chapter 1

**Miałam ogromną ochotę napisać Destielowy _domestic fluff _i oto co z tego wyszło ;] Myślę, że jestem w stanie to rozkręcić, o ile Wam się spodoba i będziecie chcieli więcej. **

Castiel pochylił się nad kuchennym blatem ze zbolałą miną. Myśl, że po raz kolejny zawiódł Deana przerażała go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zamknął oczy, by chwilę później szybko je otworzyć, gdyż w tamtej chwili wyobraźnia po raz kolejny podsunęła mu stale nawiedzające go obrazy – zakrwawionej twarzy starszego Winchestera, jego zielonych oczu przepełnionych bólem, gdy Cass zniknął wraz z tabliczką, upadających Aniołów. Miał świadomość, że nigdy tego nie naprawi, lecz ma chociaż okazję spróbować.

Jajko wypadło z jego chwilowo otwartej dłoni i z głośnym chrupnięciem rozbiło się na podłodze.

- Cass, człowieku – westchnął Dean z dezaprobatą. – Smażenie omletu to naprawdę nie jest wielka filozofia. Nawet ja to potrafię.

- Nie potrafisz – rzucił Sam zza ekranu laptopa, jednak jego starszy brat i upadły Anioł jednomyślnie go zignorowali.

- Dean, nie ma potrzeby, byś nieustannie przypominał mi, że jestem teraz człowiekiem. I smażenie omletu zdecydowanie nie jest filozofią, co jednak nie czyni go ani trochę mniej… zawiłym – odparł Castiel swoim charakterystycznym, niskim głosem, spuszczając wzrok.

- Póki co jednak kiepsko sprawdzasz się jako człowiek – Winchester uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Ten krzepiący gest wyjątkowo spodobał się obojgu, chociaż oczywiście żaden z nich nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Łowca nieco mocniej niż zwykle ścisnął ramię Cassa, zrobił to jednak tak delikatnie, jakby już nigdy nie miał zamiaru go puścić. Niebieskooki spojrzał jedynie na dłoń Deana, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej niezręczna.

- Chyba skończyły nam się jajka.

- Mogę pójść po więcej.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie zgubisz się po drodze?

- Dean… - westchnął Sam.

- Dobra. Przy okazji kupisz popcorn na wieczór. – Starszy z braci wcisnął banknot w dłoń Castiela i poklepał go po plecach, spoglądając na niego z czymś na kształt troski.

- Uczłowieczasz go na siłę – zauważył młodszy Winchester, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Aniołem. W odpowiedzi jego brat tylko przewrócił oczami.

Pół godziny później Anioł wrócił z dużą, kwiecistą torbą na zakupy. Na ową torbę obaj łowcy spojrzeli z pewną dozą dezaprobaty.

- Miałeś rację. Jeszcze wiele musi się nauczyć – przyznał Sammy.

- Dlaczego? Kupiłem jajka – odparł Cass, unosząc głowę i mrużąc oczy.

- No właśnie. Kupił jajka. – Dean uśmiechnął się do brata.

- Dean… nie kupiłem popcornu – przyznał chwilę potem Anioł. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć wstyd. – Wziąłem to zamiast niego.

Na kuchennym blacie wylądowało ogromne opakowanie pianek.

Na widok tej sceny Sam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i ponownie zajął laptopem. Starszy łowca był natomiast całkowicie pochłonięty przeglądaniem zawartości torby.

- Cass, rozumiem pianki, ale… ciasteczka? Gorąca czekolada? Dżem truskawkowy? Nigdy więcej nie wypuszczę cię do sklepu – odwrócił się i nieoczekiwanie jego twarz znalazła się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy przyjaciela. Zupełnie jak za każdym razem, kiedy Castiel nieoczekiwanie pojawiał się tuż za nim, tym samym naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, lecz zaraz potem Dean uważnie zmierzył Anioła wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – A już na pewno nigdzie nie wyjdziesz w tym płaszczyku. Zdejmujesz go kiedykolwiek?

Cass prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Winchester raczej nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi, gdyż zdecydowanie chwycił go za rękaw płaszcza i pociągnął w stronę swojej sypialni. Przez moment grzebał w szafie, by w końcu wyciągnąć z niej parę swoich starych dżinsów i flanelową koszulę w kratkę.

- Dean, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby…

- Cass. – Łowca spojrzał na Anioła niemal karcącym wzrokiem.

Chwilę później Castiel wrócił przebrany w dżinsy i koszulę. Jego ciemna czupryna była rozczochrana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ubranie jednak leżało na nim idealnie.

- Dean, to trochę niezręczne…

- Sranie w banię. Wyglądasz świetnie. – Po tych słowach starszego Winchestera nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia.

- Cass… - zaczął znowu Dean. – Wiem, że ostatnio między nami było… różnie. Bądźmy szczerzy, było do dupy. Ale wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie zapominaj o tym. Zbyt dużo razem przeszliśmy, żeby teraz cokolwiek nas rozdzieliło. Widzę, że jesteś załamany i nie zamierzam zostawić się w tym stanie. – Mówiąc to, podszedł do rozmówcy i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Chwilę później objął go i mocno uścisnął. Skonsternowany Castiel odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Dziękuję, Dean. To bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Anioł i Łowca instynktownie odnaleźli i spletli swoje dłonie.

-Chodź, pomożemy Sammy'emu wybrać film.

Wyszli z pokoju trzymając się za ręce.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester z głośnym hukiem postawił na stole ogromne pudło pełne płyt DVD.

- Masz tam coś ciekawego, Sammy?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Cass i Dean weszli do pokoju. Odwrócił się do nich, chcąc odpowiedzieć bratu. Oczywiście, splecione dłonie towarzyszy przykuły jego uwagę, nie wywołały jednak zdziwienia. Sam od dawna wyczuwał, że między jego bratem i Castielem wydarzy się coś więcej, to było po prostu nieuniknione.

- Jeśli masz na myśli coś, czego oboje nie oglądaliśmy przynajmniej kilka razy… nie, nie ma tutaj czegoś takiego.

- W takim razie musiałeś coś przeoczyć. – Starszy Winchester sięgnął na samo dno skrzyni, skąd wyciągnął białe pudełko.

- Poważnie? _Forrest Gump_? – Sam uniósł brwi, gdy zerknął na okładkę.

- Całkowicie poważnie, braciszku. Każdy czasem bywa sentymentalny.

- Dean, chyba zaczynam się o ciebie martwić.

Anioł i Łowca usiedli obok siebie na kanapie.

- Muszę zgodzić się z Samem – przyznał ten pierwszy. Nie patrzył na przyjaciół, jego cichy głos drżał.

- Dlaczego? Wszyscy lubią _Forresta Gumpa_.

- Nie wątpię w to. Po prostu dziwi mnie twój stan. Nie bierz tego do siebie, proszę. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zachowujesz się trochę jak nie ty. I dlatego… dlatego powiedziałem, że zgadzam się z Samem.

- Cass – zaczął Dean, chwytając dłoń Castiela w swoje obie dłonie. To, co właśnie usłyszał poniekąd go dotknęło. – Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu mam poczucie cholernego szczęścia. Czy to takie dziwne?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, puścił rękę Anioła, po czym objął go ramieniem i ponownie usadowił się z twarzą zwróconą w stronę ekranu.

Wkrótce młodszy Winchester wrócił z kuchni i wręczył każdemu z nich kubek gorącej czekolady z pływającymi w niej piankami.

- Dzięki, Sammy. Mógłbyś…? – Dean nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazał na odtwarzacz.

Film się rozpoczął. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia wzrok Cassa nie zdradzał przerażenia ani nawet niepokoju. Bracia siedzieli odprężeni, co jakiś czas wymieniając uwagi, których on jednak wyjątkowo nie słuchał. _Forrest Gump _już w pierwszej minucie wywołał w nim falę wspomnień, tym samym wzbudzając potężne poczucie pustki. Upadły Anioł nagle zapomniał, jak się oddycha, zupełnie jakby otrzymał nieoczekiwany cios w plecy.

Było to w momencie, gdy u stóp Forresta wylądowało piórko.

- Pamiętasz ten nasz wieczór w burdelu, który rzekomo miał być twoją ostatnią nocą na Ziemi? – zagaił nieoczekiwanie starszy z braci. Cass skinął głową prawie niezauważalnie.

- Masz teraz taką samą minę jak wtedy.

Nagle Castiel pojął, że Winchester od dłuższego czasu mu się przyglądał. W tej samej chwili Łowca spojrzał na ekran i zrozumiał wszystko. Jego wzrok momentalnie posmutniał. Oczywiście, powinien był to przewidzieć. Piórko musiało przypomnieć jego przyjacielowi o skrzydłach, anielich skrzydłach, których miał już nigdy nie odzyskać.

- Cass… - Łowca powoli zbliżył dłoń do jego twarzy, by ogarnąć mu włosy z czoła i spojrzeć prosto w oczy. – Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? – Jeszcze nigdy nie znaleźli się tak blisko siebie.

- Tak. Ale Dean, to…

- Proszę, pozwól mi dokończyć. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to, kim jesteś nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia? – wymruczał, gładząc Cassa po włosach.

- Nie. Tak naprawdę nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek związanego ze mną ma dla ciebie znaczenie.

- Ma, nawet nie wiesz jak duże. Widzę, że cierpisz, Cass, ale wiesz… nie chcę, żebyś był smutny. – Dean wpatrywał się w przyjaciela zatroskanym wzrokiem. Sięgnął po miękki, niebieski koc i nakrył nim ich oboje. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że jego brat zniknął. Musiał ulotnić się już jakiś czas temu, pomyślał Dean, a następnie sięgnął po kubek z czekoladą i podał Castielowi.

Od tamtej chwili Cass był już spokojny. Wtedy też stwierdził, że film całkiem mu się podoba, by parę minut później wpatrywać się w ekran zafascynowanym wzrokiem. Popijał czekoladę, z uwagą śledząc losy Forresta Gumpa. To było zupełnie nowe doznanie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie oglądał pierwszy film w swoim życiu – pomijając film pornograficzny z udziałem dostawcy pizzy i kreskówkę o Strusiu Pędziwiatrze. Anioł doskonale rozumiał tytułowego bohatera, wręcz chwilami się z nim utożsamiał. Tylko chwilami. Nigdy nie znałem tak dobrego człowieka jak on, pomyślał Castiel, to największa różnica między nami. Przez bardzo krótki czas pragnął być taki sam, pragnął być Forrestem Gumpem. Tylko przez bardzo krótki czas, chwilę później bowiem uświadomił sobie, że oto wreszcie jego życie nabrało sensu i nie musiał w tym celu być postacią z filmu. Położył głowę na ramieniu Deana, który ponownie pogłaskał go po włosach. Po jakimś czasie Castiel poczuł, że kleją mu się oczy. Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej zapanować nad sennością, usnął wtulony w swojego Łowcę.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy się obudził, był środek nocy, mimo to czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Uniósł się na łokciu i rozejrzał po ciemnym wnętrzu pokoju, rozjaśnionym jedynie przez światło gwiazd za oknem. W tym właśnie świetle ujrzał Winchestera, spoglądającego na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Film zatrzymany był dokładnie na tej scenie, w czasie oglądania której Cass zasnął.

- Dean, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie musiałeś zatrzymywać filmu dla mnie? – mruknął, ziewając przeciągle i przecierając rozespane oczy.

- Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał go dokończyć. Poza tym, nie chciałem cię budzić. Uwielbiam obserwować cię gdy śpisz – wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha Łowca. Castiel spuścił głowę, nieco zmieszany. Wciąż wstydził się spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy.

- A ty? Nie powinieneś się położyć? Podobno potrzebujesz przynajmniej czterech godzin snu. – Ziewnął potężnie po raz kolejny. – Chyba powoli zaczynam to rozumieć.

- Cass, tyle razy czuwałeś nade mną, gdy spałem i nigdy nie potrafiłem tego docenić. Pozwól, że ten jeden raz to ja będę czuwał nad tobą. – Dean pogładził Anioła po policzku, przyjemnie szorstkim z racji kilkudniowego zarostu.

- Jesteś pewien? – W niskim, miękkim głosie Castiela wyraźnie brzmiała troska.

- Tak. Jestem pewien. – Usłyszawszy to, Cass ponownie oparł się o ramię przyjaciela, tym razem nie zamierzał jednak zasypiać i Winchester dobrze o tym wiedział. Czuł to.

Siedzieli w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie, zmagając się ze swoimi myślami. Niewypowiedziane obawy męczyły ich od dłuższego czasu. Wydarzyło się zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, by mogli zupełnie o nich zapomnieć.

Pierwszy odezwał się Anioł.

- Dean, co dalej? – Nie potrzebował zbyt wielu słów, by Łowca doskonale go zrozumiał. Westchnął ciężko.

- Nie wiem. Te czarnookie gnoje cały czas chodzą po Ziemi, więc myślę, że wkrótce wrócimy do rodzinnego interesu.

- Nie wydajesz się specjalnie szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

- Nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Ta robota, to nie był mój wybór. Mimo wszystko lubię myśleć, że polega na ratowaniu ludzi.

Tym razem to Castiel westchnął.

- Tak bardzo chciałbym… tak bardzo chciałbym znowu móc być pomocny. Tobie i Samowi. – Spojrzenie jego niemożliwie wręcz niebieskich oczu przesycone było smutkiem. Dean był w stanie wybaczyć mu wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, jednak upadłemu Aniołowi wciąż było niesamowicie trudno żyć z ciężarem błędów, które popełnił. Miał poczucie, że zupełnie nie zasługuje na to, by być traktowanym w sposób w jaki ostatnimi czasy traktował go jego przyjaciel. Dlatego też sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju.

- Cass, spójrz na mnie. – Winchester złapał go za nadgarstki i zmusił do popatrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie zostawię cię. Jak mógłbym to zrobić? Nie obchodzi mnie to, że upadłeś i powoli przestaje mnie obchodzić wszystko, co kiedykolwiek poszło nie tak. Cass, pamiętasz jak dla mnie i dla Sammy'ego zbuntowałeś się przeciwko Niebu? Pamiętasz to wszystko, co przeszliśmy razem w Czyśćcu? Ja o tym pamiętam i zawsze będę.

- Dean, uwolniłem Lewiatany z Czyśćca, zburzyłem mur w głowie Sama, a to, co zrobiłem w Niebie… Nie zasługuję na wdzięczność – wydusił. – Nie zasługuję na przebaczenie.

- Nie jesteś tutaj jedynym, który zostawia za sobą kosmiczny bałagan, gdziekolwiek się pojawi – odparł Łowca głosem pełnym bólu. – Taki nasz los, to nasze przekleństwo. Dlatego powinniśmy trzymać się razem. Nawet, jeśli kiedyś byłem na ciebie wściekły, teraz już nie potrafię. – Pochylił się i pocałował Castiela w czoło. Anioł odnalazł swoją dłonią jego dłoń i ich palce się spotkały.

- Powinieneś iść już spać.

- A ty? Nie zapominaj, że teraz te sprawy dotyczą również ciebie. – Dean uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Oczywiście, ja… po prostu jest parę rzeczy, które muszę przemyśleć i… mogę zostać tutaj – wskazał na kanapę.

- Jasne. Skoro chcesz. Dobranoc. – Winchester odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. Cass usiadł na kanapie i owinął się mocno kocem. Nie czuł senności, był zbyt pochłonięty myśleniem o tym, że przyjaciel jednak postanowił mu wybaczyć. Za żadne skarby nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tak radykalnej zmiany jego zachowania. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się u niego z taką czułością, nawet w stosunku do Sama. Wciąż był przekonany, że na ową troskę nie zasłużył i zastanawiał się, czy może to zmienić.

Tymczasem Łowca nie mógł zasnąć. Po głowie kołatały mu niezliczone myśli, głównie zmartwienia, których nie potrafił od siebie odpędzić. Ledwo uchronił od śmierci swojego brata, który był gotów zginąć nie tylko po to, by zamknąć bramy Piekła, chciał też poświęcić się dla niego, nie chciał go rozczarować. Czy od teraz będzie w stanie chronić ich obu, swojego braciszka i upadłego Anioła? Tak bardzo bał się, że nie podoła temu zadaniu, że któryś z nich znów zginie na jego oczach.

Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Dean – rozległ się szept Castiela. Anioł wsunął się cicho do pokoju, niosąc kubek ciepłego mleka. – Pomyślałem, że to pomoże ci zasnąć.

- Dzięki, Cass. – Winchester uniósł się na łokciu, spoglądając na przyjaciela z pewnym zdziwieniem.

- Śpij spokojnie, Dean – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, po tym jak niebieskooki otulił go kołdrą i pocałował w czoło.


	4. Chapter 4

**Na początek chciałam podziękować Wam za miłe słowa! **** Były świetną motywacją do dalszego pisania. Oto kolejny, czwarty rozdział. Enjoy!**

Z samego rana, kiedy Dean jeszcze spał, Castiel wsunął się cicho do łazienki. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami upadłego Anioła, dopadł go kolejny ludzki problem, mianowicie zaczął mu przeszkadzać jego własny zapach. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na to specjalnie uwagi – może dlatego, że jeszcze jako Anioł nie miał tego problemu (sam już nawet nie pamiętał, czy faktycznie tak było), a może zwyczajnie nie myślał o tego typu przyziemnych sprawach. Tym razem nie widział innego wyjścia, musiał doprowadzić się do w miarę przyzwoitego stanu, zanim Sam i Dean zauważą, że niezbyt przyjemnie od niego pachnie.

Podszedł do wanny i ostrożnie odkręcił kurek, po czym podsunął dłoń pod strumień wody. Po chwili syknął z bólu i cofnął się instynktownie. Woda była gorąca, zdecydowanie zbyt gorąca. Nie zamierzał jednak poddać się tak łatwo. Przez jakiś czas mierzył kurek podejrzliwym wzrokiem, a następnie przekręcił go lekko w drugą stronę i ponownie odkręcił. Na początku skrzywił się, gdyż woda wciąż była bardzo ciepła, jednak już po kilku chwilach zaczęła się ochładzać. Tak, to było to. Była idealna. Ochoczo zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Mniej więcej dwie godziny później Dean Winchester przetarł zaspane oczy i podjął nieudolną próbę zwleczenia się z łóżka. W efekcie wylądował na ziemi wraz z kołdrą, trzymając poduszkę w dramatycznym uścisku. Zaklął, podniósł się i rozejrzał po pokoju, rozmasowując poobijane części ciała. Mimo dość niefortunnej pobudki, Łowca czuł, że dawno nie spał tak długo i tak spokojnie. Promienie porannego słońca wpadały przez okno do jego sypialni, a z kuchni dochodził niesamowity zapach. Właśnie ten zapach przykuł jego uwagę. Był całkiem znajomy, choć jednocześnie Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie czuł go już od dawna. Przemknął cicho w kierunku kuchni, po drodze zaglądając do pokoju Sammy'ego. Jego brat nie spał, lecz był zajęty przeglądaniem jakiejś ogromnej księgi. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że skoro Sam jest u siebie, to w kuchni…

- Hej, Dean. – Nawet nie zdążył poprawnie zinterpretować tego, co widzi, nie wspominając już o jakimkolwiek komentarzu, gdy pojawił się przed nim Cass z ogromnym talerzem naleśników. Cały był pochlapany naleśnikowym ciastem.

- Cass. – Winchesterowi prawie oczy wyszły z orbit. Uszczypnął się w ramię, ponownie przetarł oczy, aż wreszcie dotarło do niego, że nie śni. – Czy ty właśnie…

- Tak. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś…

- Proszę, przebierz się w coś czystego. Szybko. Chcę cię uściskać. – Ujrzał zakłopotanie na twarzy Anioła, po czym dodał: - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że możesz korzystać do woli z mojej szafy i jej zawartości, prawda?

Tak naprawdę nie kierował się względami estetycznymi. Chciał znaleźć się sam dosłownie na moment, by móc po raz kolejny od dawna szczerze się uśmiechnąć. Następnie otworzył szafkę i zaczął wyjmować z niej sztućce.

Po jakimś czasie Castiel wrócił przebrany w ciemne dżinsy i nieco zbyt dużą, w dodatku wypłowiałą koszulkę Led Zeppelin. Dean właśnie był zajęty nakładaniem naleśnika na drugi talerz, uniósł jednak wzrok i pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

- Niezły wybór – przyznał, podając talerz przyjacielowi.

Jedli w milczeniu, jedynie zerkając na siebie od czasu do czasu.

- Dean, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. – Łowca spojrzał na Anioła pytająco. – Użyłem dzisiaj twojego szamponu.

Winchester dyskretnie pociągnął nosem.

- Faktycznie. Pachnie mną. - Zerknął przelotnie na Cassa. – Wiesz, chyba wolałem zapach naleśników. Ale cieszę się, że potrafisz obsługiwać wannę.

Podzielili się ostatnim naleśnikiem, po czym Łowca wstał i przytulił niebieskookiego.

- Dzięki. To było najlepsze śniadanie w moim życiu – przyznał, mierzwiąc włosy Castiela.

- Wiesz… możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć. Właściwie to nawet codziennie, jeśli tylko chcesz. – Ujrzawszy zdziwioną minę Winchestera, głośno zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął mówić dalej. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Chciałem cię uszczęśliwić, chociaż ten jeden raz. Wiesz, kiedy widzę twój uśmiech… wszystko nagle nabiera sensu. To jedyne chwile, w których moja dalsza egzystencja nie wydaje mi się zupełnie bezsensowna. – Po tych słowach zaczerwienił się i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

- Cass. – Winchester złapał przyjaciela za ręce i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. – Nie przyszło ci czasem do głowy, że ja z kolei chciałbym od czasu do czasu widzieć ciebie szczęśliwego?

- Jestem szczęśliwy, Dean.

- Musisz bardzo dobrze to ukrywać, bo nie wyglądasz na takiego – odparł z przekąsem Łowca.

- Musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo, bo w tej chwili jestem naprawdę bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. – Na widok tych wciąż niewinnych niebieskich oczu Deana opuściły wszelkie wątpliwości. Jednocześnie nie potrafił oderwać od owych oczu wzroku. Miał świadomość, że już jakiś czas temu powinien był puścić dłonie Cassa, jednak mogło się wydawać, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Zamiast tego instynktownie przysunął swoją dłoń do jego twarzy i delikatnie przejechał palcami po linii jego żuchwy. W innej sytuacji wyrwałaby mu się uwaga o konieczności zapoznania Castiela z brzytwą, lecz tym razem po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że prawie stykali się nosami.

- Jeśli czujesz się zbyt niezręcznie to właśnie masz ostatnią szansę, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć – wymruczał Dean. W odpowiedzi Anioł przymknął oczy i położył mu ręce na ramionach.

- Zdecydowanie nie.

W tamtym momencie Cass czuł już na sobie ciepły oddech Łowcy, a kilka sekund później jego miękkie wargi na swoich. Jego ludzkie serce jeszcze nigdy nie biło tak mocno jak wtedy. Wówczas chciał jedynie, żeby tamta chwila trwała wiecznie, jednak minęła jeszcze zanim owo pragnienie uformowało się w jakąkolwiek myśl, o słowach już nie wspominając.

Dean odsunął się od niego. Był wyraźnie zawstydzony, zaczerwienił się i, co było w jego przypadku bardzo nietypowe, najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Co najmniej dziesięć razy zdążył rozejrzeć się zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po pokoju, zanim wreszcie spojrzał w dół, na koszulkę Cassa i odezwał się.

- Zeppelin. Świetni goście. Najwyższy czas, żebyś ich poznał.


	5. Chapter 5

Wkrótce Dean kupił Cassowi koszulkę Led Zeppelin. Ku ogromnej uciesze Łowcy, upadły Anioł pokochał ten zespół. Castiel często, niemal codziennie przynosił Deanowi śniadanie do łóżka, z kolei Winchester dbał o zaopatrzenie szafy Cassa. Tamte dni były jednymi z najszczęśliwszych i najspokojniejszych w ich życiu – i takimi miały pozostać, choć z czasem Dean i Cass mogli zauważyć między sobą sporo różnic. Był to ten rodzaj różnic, którego nie da się zignorować, ale też nie miał on znacznego wpływu na wspólne życie. O ile Łowca uwielbiał mocne, energiczne kawałki Zeppelinów, o tyle jego przyjaciel zakochał się w balladach i powolnych piosenkach, z których jego ulubioną była zdecydowanie _All of my love_. Kawa, za którą Castiel niewątpliwie przepadał, zeszła na drugi plan, gdy po raz pierwszy spróbował kakao. Od tamtego czasu rzadko pił cokolwiek, co nie było owym słodkim napojem, podczas gdy Winchester z reguły raczył się mocną, czarną kawą. Ten pierwszy przepadał za kąpielami – pomagały mu się odprężyć i dawały chwilę wytchnienia, a przy tym długą chwilę całkowitej ciszy, której czasami tak bardzo potrzebował, drugiemu natomiast zazwyczaj wystarczał mniej lub bardziej szybki prysznic. Jednak wszystko to całkowicie traciło swoje i tak już marne znaczenie, gdy późnym wieczorem razem zasiadali na kanapie z zamiarem obejrzenia filmu. Kiedy siedzieli tak tylko we dwoje, często w ciszy, czuli, jak bardzo są sobie bliscy.

Nadszedł jeden z tych słonecznych, niemożliwie wręcz pięknych dni, które zawsze zaczynają się dobrze i nie pozwalają nam na smutek, choćby nasze życie właśnie straciło sens.

Życie Cassa i Deana nie miało zamiaru tracić sensu. W zasadzie ono akurat zaczynało go nabierać.

- Śpiochu. Śpiochu, pobudka, szkoda dnia – mruczał Castielowi do ucha Winchester. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wstał wcześniej od przyjaciela i postanowił ten fakt w pewien sposób wykorzystać.

Brunet otworzył oczy i gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę.

- Dean. Która godzina? – Zaczął wodzić przerażonym wzrokiem po pokoju w poszukiwaniu zegara. – Przepraszam, naprawdę strasznie cię przepraszam. – Jego ręka powędrowała w stronę rogu kołdry. Wydawało się, że chciał ją odrzucić i wstać, jednak zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili, mierzwiąc ową dłonią swoje i tak już niemożliwie rozczochrane włosy.

- Chyba powinienem zrobić śniadanie, Dean. Wybacz, ja… nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego zaspałem. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. - Byłbym ci jednak niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciał na chwilę wyjść – dodał po chwili. Zaczerwienił się nieznacznie i odwrócił lekko głowę. Łowca uniósł jedną brew.

- Nie, Cass. Dzisiaj nie robisz żadnego śniadania. I czy ty… - spojrzał na niego domyślnie, po czym odwrócił się i uniósł ręce. – Okej. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Prawdę mówiąc, całkowicie to rozumiem. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, zadowolony, że Cass owego uśmiechu nie widzi. – Przyjdź do kuchni, kiedy będziesz gotowy. – Po tych słowach wyszedł, a Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. Wyszedł niepewnie spod kołdry i zaczął ubierać się w pośpiechu. Narzucał na siebie ubranie, zawstydzony jak nigdy przedtem. Od dłuższego czasu odczuwał natarczywą potrzebę spania nago i niezwykle martwił go fakt, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Jego obawy obejmowały głównie reakcję Deana, której wcale nie chciał i nie miał zamiaru poznać. Ostatecznie stało się tak, jak się stało – wyrozumiałość Łowcy pozwoliła Cassowi myśleć, że może coś takiego jest tylko jedną z niezrozumiałych dla niego ludzkich potrzeb.

Wszedł do kuchni, cały czas czując się dość niezręcznie. Na widok jego niewyraźnej miny, Dean poszedł bliżej, by przyjaźnie poklepać go po ramieniu.

- Cass, głowa do góry i zapominamy o sprawie – rzekł, siląc się na swobodny ton. Dopiero wtedy Anioł ośmielił się spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Wtedy też zauważył ogromny koszyk piknikowy stojący na stole kuchennym. Winchester od kilku długich chwil śledził uważnie jego wzrok.

- Tak, właśnie… - niezdarnym ruchem podrapał się w głowę. – Pomyślałem, że może wyskoczymy gdzieś. Tylko ty i ja. Wiesz, Sammy oczywiście nie przyzna się do tego, ale w głębi duszy chciałby mieć wolną chatę na jakiś czas. – Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się nieporadnie.

- Masz na myśli uroczą ideę spożywania posiłku pod gołym niebem? – spytał Castiel z pewnym niedowierzaniem. – Chyba… chyba nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Super. – Łowca rozpromienił się, na co brunet odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Widzisz, jest pewne miejsce… pewne miejsce, o którym nie wie nikt oprócz mnie. Nawet Sam. – Przerwał cichym westchnieniem. – Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie o to chodziło. Wtedy, kiedy je znalazłem. Pokłóciliśmy się, wsiadłem w Impalę i… - urwał niespodziewanie. – Cóż, w każdym bądź razie to spory kawał drogi. Lepiej nie traćmy czasu.

Chwycił koszyk i otworzył Cassowi drzwi, po czym sam wyszedł. Chwilę później otwierał mu również drzwi do samochodu. Wrzucił koszyk do bagażnika i usadowił się na fotelu kierowcy. Dało się słyszeć

- To co zawsze na początek? – zapytał, wyciągając pierwszą z brzegu kasetę. Widząc to, Castiel złapał go za nadgarstek i delikatnie wyjął kasetę z jego dłoni, sięgając jednocześnie po inną.

- Może tym razem puścimy coś twojego? – zaproponował. Patrzył Deanowi w oczy, a był to niepewny, lecz uroczy wzrok jakim zwykle licealista spogląda na swoją pierwszą miłość. Łowca zaniemówił, odwzajemniając owo spojrzenie. Kaseta wyślizgiwała mu się powoli, jednak w ostatniej chwili złapał ją koniuszkami palców. Momentalnie odwrócił się, by włożyć ją do odtwarzacza.

_Coś twojego_, powiedział Cass i Dean musiał przyznać mu całkowitą rację, gdy jego uszy wychwyciły pierwsze dźwięki _Ramble on_.

- To zdecydowanie będzie jeden z tych lepszych dni – mruknął z zadowoleniem.


End file.
